


Waiting...

by lasairfhiona



Series: comment_fic [59]
Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 22:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sharpiesgal prompted for the "alternate Endings" theme: CSI: Miami, Horatio/Speed, Speed doesn't die in the jewelry shootout at the beginning of S3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting...

Horatio spent every moment he could sitting by his bedside. The image of blood covering his chest and pooling around his body haunted him to the point he couldn’t shake it unless he was there sitting next to Speed hearting the rhythmic beeping of the heart monitor as Speed lay in a coma. He's wrapped his St Michael's medallion around Speed's hand and prayed every day for his friend, his lover to open his eyes. It had been nearly a week since the shooting in the jewelry store, since the EMTs pulled him away from Speed's body and rushed him to the trauma center saving his life. Tired but unwilling to leave, he clasped Speed's hand and laid his head down next to their hands even though he knew his back would hate him in the morning

He was dreaming of Speed's hands caressing him, the feel of his roughened fingers caressing his cheek, when the fog cleared from his brain, he realized he really was feeling fingers caressing his cheek. Looking up he saw the single most wonderful sight. Speed's eyes. Open and looking at him.

Reaching up, he ran his fingers along his lover's cheek, ignoring the tears that fell. "Welcome back. I thought I'd lost you."

Quietly, his voice harsh, Speed whispered, "I would never leave you."


End file.
